


[Podfic] The C Word

by grayraincurtain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayraincurtain/pseuds/grayraincurtain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's starting to fear for his safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The C Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The C Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274825) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Thanks so much to Kellifer_fic for the permission to record this fic! I hope I did it justice. :-)

Runtime: 7:28

Size: 7.58 mb

Mediafire link: http://mfi.re/listen/eodos7rmqxot9z3/The_C_Word.mp3


End file.
